


Complicated | Steve x Reader ONESHOT | Nyree

by Natashaisbae



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Gen, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natashaisbae/pseuds/Natashaisbae





	Complicated | Steve x Reader ONESHOT | Nyree

Reader’s POV

Ever since we got Bucky back, Steve has been thrilled. But that soon died. Bucky still doesn’t remember Steve and the memories they shared. They both began to argue and things got complicated. 

Almost every night, one of them would say something like; “Why can’t you remember me?!” or “Maybe I shouldn’t be remembered.”. Something along the lines of that. It killed me and everyone to see them like this. They were the best of friends back then. Now? They’re all distressed and we don’t know how to fix it.

“C’mon Bucky! Try! Just remember me for god’s sake!!!” Steve yelled interrupting my thoughts. 

“It isn’t that easy Steve! And I am trying but I just can’t.” Bucky’s voice cracked and he began to tear up. 

“It isn’t easy for me either.” Steve said angrily. 

Me and Tony were sitting awkwardly on the couch in silence. Then Tony got up.

“I’m gonna get a drink. Want one?” Tony asked. I shook my head and he nodded and walked away. 

The two began to yell louder and I’m sure no one would be asleep. I tried to block it out by shoving a pillow in my face but I could still hear them. 

“Maybe it’s pointless to even try anyway!” Steve yelled and I snapped. I threw the pillow across the room and stood up. 

“You two need to shut up. You are acting like the other one cares, but you both actually love the hell out of each other!” They both looked at me with red eyes. Then they looked back at each other.

“You, are Steve Rogers. Captain America and Bucky Barnes best friend. And you, are Bucky Barnes. The Winter Soldier and Steve Rogers best friend.” 

They went silent for a while and then they bro-hugged. I exhaled in relief and smiled. Bucky yanked me over and we all group hugged.

“(Y/N).” I heard Tony say behind me.

“Yes?” I turned around to see him but I was hit with a pillow that I threw earlier.

“That’s for making me knock my glass over.” Then he threw another pillow at me.

“That one was just for fun.”


End file.
